Finding Love
by BadeObsessedx
Summary: Liz loves Avan. Avan loves Liz. Only their two best friends know about their love for one another. Will Matt and Ariana be able to succesfully bring them together? Or will they find love on there own? Rating may change to M in later chapters. Elavan cause I love them. Eliana and Avatt friendship.
1. Hope, Starbucks and a little Scarlet

**Hey guys! This is my first story on my fanfiction account! It's definitely not the first story I've written, but the first I've uploaded! It's Elavan, of course. I couldn't write anything other than Liz and Avan or Beck and Jade! Please enjoy the story and review! I'll have a little AN at the bottom with a surprise! Well… It's not an interesting surprise but it might get this story going! Okay. That didn't make sense. Im just gonna do the disclaimer now. *sigh***

_**Disclaimer: Am I a 46 year old man who owns a bakery and some of the best TV shows ever? No? Then does it look like I own anything but the story line here? Cause I don't, no matter how much I threaten Dan. Momma always told me not to play with my food. **_

_**^BAM. My first disclaimer. Be proud.**_

_Chapter1: Hope, Starbucks and Scarlet._

Avan's POV

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of my alarm clock ringing from the table beside my bed. I rolled onto my side and hit the top of the device, turning it off. It was 6:47 and I needed to be on set for 7:30 which meant I had 45 minutes to get ready. I slipped on my ripped blue jeans, a white wife beater and a plain grey shirt over the top. You could say I sorta had Beck's style.

I sorted out my hair and ran down the stairs to prepare my breakfast. I out two microwavable pancakes in the microwave and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I would normally make myself a coffee but I knew I would get one soon when I would stop at Starbucks with Liz after picking her up. Yes me, Avan Jogia had the pleasure of taking the breathtakingly beautiful Elizabeth Egan Gillies to work every morning and I have done for the past 6 days.

To have her sitting beside me in the car and being the first one to see that beautiful smile of hers. Yes, as you can tell I like Liz. I really like Liz. I have done ever since I set eyes on her at our first get together as a cast back in 2010. Matt Bennett was the only person who knew about my hopeless crush on Liz. He was my best friend and the only one I could trust to keep it a secret, even if he did tease me about the way I go on about her. Her eyes, the way they shine in the light, the way her smile can light up a room even on the worst of days, the way her dark hair falls perfectly around her beautiful fac- '_okay Avan stop it!_' I thought to myself even though I knew I would never be able to get her out of my mind. God I sounded like a little school boy hopelessly ranting on about his first real crush. I suppose in a way I kinda was. Except for the small school boy part obviously.

I stuffed my face with the pancakes I made. I have to admit they were pretty good and even though I only microwaved them, I was god damn good at it.

I checked my watch. 7:00 I had 15 minutes to collect Liz from Ari's house. Normally, Liz would get a ride off Frankie with Ari, but since Ariana's been leaving early to record her new album, it left me to offer her a ride, which she gladly accepted.

I shoved on my murky grey combat boots and headed towards y car. I got in my truck and started driving towards Ariana's house.

Liz's POV

It was 7:08 when I woke up from my sleep. 'Shit' I thought to myself, I only had seven minutes till Avan was here to take me to work and I still hadn't had any breakfast! Oh well, maybe I could grab something at Starbucks. I decided to skip my usual morning shower as id dint have time and went in my closet and got out a pair of black jeans and a grey top. After I finished applying m y makeup and curling my air I checked the time. 7:14, Avan should be here any minute. And as if on cue, the doorbell went. I ran down the stairs and slipped on my black boots with tiny little heels on an opened the door to see Avan standing there with a huge smile on his face. "He looks so cute when he smiles"

"What?" I jumped when I heard Avan speak up.

Did I just think that out loud? Fuck. My. Life. What if he starts to think I like him? I mean, I do but what if he doesn't, like me back? It could ruin our friendship!

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain Canadian, softly clearing his throat.

"Oh I-I" Li stop stammering! He's gonna think you meant it! Wee, you did but- ah never mind.

"I didn't mean that!" Was the only thing I managed to spit out before he chuckled and took my hand, pulling e towards his truck. Sparks flew though my body as soon as he touched me and I wanted to pull him into a hug right there and then and kiss him like Jade would do to Beck. But then reality hit me. I'm not Jade and he's not Beck so I can't do that. Damn reality. I just wish that he felt the same for me as I did for him. Maybe he did maybe her didn't? At least I hope he did…

Avan's POV

Wow did she really mean that? That I was cute when I smiled? Did she mean to say that?

The only thing I could muster up to say was "What?" woah. Way to play it cool Avan.

By the look on her face I don't think she actually did mean to say that out loud. She just stood there blankly, obviously thinking about somethin. Her icy blue eyes mixing with my caramel brown ones. I cleared my throat to get her out of her daze and her blank look suddenly tuned into a look of confusment and embarrassment.

"Oh I-I" she stuttered. She was damn cute when she did that.

"I didn't mean that!" she finished off with.

I chuckled lightly and took her hand, gently pulling her towards my truck. I loved it when I held her hand. It fit perfectly in mine like it was meant to be. I hope she felt like that too. I used to have a voice in my head telling me that I should just move on hut after hearing that sudden outburst that happened just moments ago, I felt like my mind was wrong. At, least I hoped it was. Ha, take that conscience!

Liz's POV (at Starbucks)

We got to Starbucks at around 7:20 and Avan ordered me a coffee and a gluten free vegan muffin for my breakfast. I was about to get my purse out to pay but Avan insisted he would.

'No Avan its fine, honestly!" I told him

"No Liz, I'm paying, put your purse away!

"Avan I-"

"Nope" He said popping the P as he handed five dollars to the man behind the counter.

"I could of paid you know. I had the money" I told him as we started to walk towards the door.

"I know but I jus-"

We were cut from conversation when a little hand taped us both on the back. We both gave each other a confused look and then turned around to see a small little girl who looked about six with chestnut brown hair, lightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She kinda looks like a combination of me and Avan. The kid that we would produce. '_Liz stop it! You're only eighteen you're too young to be thinking about kids! Especially with Avan, he's not even your boyfriend_!' I scolded myself.

I trained my gaze towards Avan and he was looking down at the kid with a big goofy smile on his face. She was the first to speak up.

"Hi Beck and Jade" she said sweetly. Now that was cute.

Avan looked at me and smiled. He chuckled a bit before he turned his gaze back to the little girl in front of us.

"Hi sweetheart." Avan said to her. "What's your name?"

"Scarlet!" the little girl replied. "Can I have your autographs?"

"Sure" we both told her in unison. She handed me a pick Minnie mouse book and I signed it on the first page. I handed Avan the book and he did the same.

"How old are you sweetie?" Avan asked Scarlet.

"Six. My birthday's on July 26th!" she replied confidently. Wait? Did she just say July 26th?

"That's my birthday too!"

"Yeah how cool is that?!" Avan chimed in.

There was something special about this kid I thought. Scarlet giggled and gave Avan and I a hug around out legs. She wasn't tall enough to hug us properly yet.

"Do you want a picture?" Avan asked scarlet

"Yes please!" she told us with excitement. Her dad, who was standing behind her the whole time, took out his camera and snapped a picture, then after; Avan took one on his phone. We said goodbye to scarlet and began walking towards Avan's truck. It was 7:30 already but Dan wouldn't mind if we were a little late today cause they were only editing the episode so we weren't filming anything. Plus Starbucks was right next to the studios so we would be there in literally a minute.

Avan's POV

Scarlet. As soon as I saw her I thought she was the combination of me and Liz. I didn't tell Liz that of course. She would think I', weird and stupid. But I kept it in my mind and shot a picture of us three on the front camera of my phone to show the rest of the cast to see what they thought. Without Liz being there of course.

I looked at her sat next to me in my car, singing along to whatever song was playing on the radio. Flipping her hair like she was at some sort of rock concert. I wasn't paying attention to whatever son was playing on the radio though. I was too busy being mesmerized by the girl besides me.

God she was beautiful.

**So there's chapter one done! Kinda short I suppose but if you want me to make them longer, leave it in your review cause I already kinda know where I'm gonna go with this story.**

**Okay now for that sort of surprise thing. It's not even a 'surprise' at all, but the first 3 people to review my story get a virtual Avan and Liz and a shoutout in my next chapter! That's if there IS a next chapter though. Leave it in your review if you want me to continue cause if I don't get anyone saying they do, I don't see the point in writing it anymore cause I think that no one's reading/enjoying it!**

**Anywayyy, love you all, R&R! X**


	2. Dares

**New chapter! That's all thanks to my lovely reviewers! Your reviews make me happy, keep them coming! Okayy, now for shoutouts! I know I said first 3 reviewers in the first chapter but since I got four reviews in one day, I'm gonna do all four of you.**

_**LovingLizGillies**_

_**LuvBadeForever**_

_**teal'c08**_

_**BadeLoverXoXo**_

**Thank you for reviewing my stories, you're all great! And I actually find it funny cause I've read all of your Victorious stories and you were infact, some of the people who inspired me to start to write fanfictions! I love you all!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Not Avan. Not Liz. Not the cast. Anyone. But hey, a girl can dream right? **_

Liz's POV

We arrived at the studio little later than we expected. The reason being Avan not being able to find a place to park. It was now 7:08 and we ran through the doors to be greeted by one very excited red head.

"Hey Ari, what's up? You seem excited"

"Hi Liz! And yeah I am! I just finished recording two new songs for my album and they sound amazing! I'm so excited; I can't wait for it to come out!" She squealed.

Don't get me wrong, I adore Ari's bubbliness and im proud of what she's accomplished, but for 7 o'clock in the morning, she could at least try to tone it down a little bit.

"Aw, that's great Ari, can't wait to hear them" I told her.

"Yeah congrats" Avan chimed in. I forgot he was here for a moment then.

"Thanks! C'mon everybody's down in the green room." She took both of our arms and dragged us towards the rest of the cast.

As we entered, we were greeted by Daniella, Leon, Matt and Victoria. Daniella, Leon and Vic were sat on one of the three seater couches and Matt was on a bean bag chair so that left me Avan and Ariana to take the other three seater couch.

As soon as we got ourselves comfy, Dan walked in holding a bottle of water in one hand, and this weeks script in the other.

"Ah, Liz, Avan you're finally here!" he shouted.

"Yeah sorry about that Dan we were-"Avan started.

"Don't worry about it! We're not filming today anyway, just editing since it's Friday and we wanna let you guys rest before filming next week." He told us all before handing us out next week's scripts

"No need to learn your lines today, I'm just giving them out before table read on Monday, you guys can just rest here till four. We're finishing early today" he said afterwards.

A bunch of "okay"s and "Thanks Dan"s were given and Dan walked out the door.

It was quiet for a little while and we were all on our phones either texting, tweeting or playing angry birds.

Time flew by and as soon as we knew it, Dan walked in telling us we could all go home.

"Hey wait, guys!" Ari shouted

"Do you all wanna come round my house for a sleep over tonight? It will be SO much fun, we haven't had one in like.. Forever!" She giggled. She was so much like Cat sometimes.

"Actually Ari, I have to go home tonight, my sisters got her school concert on and im gonna go watch her. Another time though?" Vic said.

"Yeah sure!" Ariana told her.

"Me too, me and Andrew have a date planned tonight, sorry Ariana" Daniella told us.

"Oh, no problem! How about the rest of you? You all in?" Ariana asked.

After we all said yes, me and Avan headed out towards the carpark.

"Hey, do you mind if I stop off at my house on the way? Im gonna pick up my stuff for the sleep over tonight" Avan asked me

"Yeah sure, what times everyone coming?" I questioned

"Er, I think Leon and Matt said something about five. We'll probably get to yours and Ari's just before then anyway." He told me.

I smile at him and got in the car. We started driving towards Avan's house and when we got there, he pulled up onto the driveway.

"Be back in a sec, k?" H said as he kissed me on the cheek. Wait... He just kissed me on the cheek! Oh my God! He winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush as I nodded an okay.

Two minutes later, avan got inside the car with a bag full of overnight gear for tonight.

"You ready?" He asked me

"Let's go!" I shouted.

**-LINE BREAK- **

A few minutes passed and we were at Ariana's house. I jumped out the car and walked up the driveway to see Matt's car already pulled up which meant that him and Leon were already there. I looked up to see Frankie walking out the door.

"Hey Liz!" he greeted me

"Hey Frankie where you going?" I asked

"Oh im out for the night running a few errands, see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, c'ya!" I yelled after him.

I turned the door handle on the door and walked inside the house. I waited for Avan to come up beside me and we walked towards the living room where we saw Ari, Matt and Leon sat on the floor.

"Hey you guys!" Ari squealed.

"Hi" Avan and I replied in unison

"Soo, now that we're all here, what d'ya wanna do?" Leon asked

"OH I KNOW!" Ari shouted. "We can play dares!"

"Yeah, I don't see why not!" Leon replied.

After we all agreed to playing dares we sat in a circle on the floor and started.

"So the rules?" I asked

"Okay, well I was thinking we could all have 3 chickens, but with every chicken you use you have to remove a pair of clothing, like your shirt, or your sock. Sounds good?" Ari said

"Yeah!" We all replied.

We decided that Matt would go first.

Matt's POV

I'm so glad Ariana choose to play dares. When I got to work we both had a discussion on how Liz likes Avan and Avan likes Liz. Ari knew because Liz was her best friend, and I knew because Avan was mine. Avan looked pained being sat so close next to Liz but not being able to do anything so I had the perfect dare.

Avan's POV

Matt looked around the circle for a while, then his eyes finally landed on me.

"Avan" he smirked.

"Oh God" I said. He had been teasing me all day yesterday about Liz so I knew he'd come up with a dare to do with her.

In a way I was kinda glad that he would because I would be able to do to Liz, whatever Matt would say and not feel weird about it because it was a dare.

"Avan. I dare you… To make out with Liz for a whole sixty seconds!"

"Sure!" I replied with confidence.

Liz looked a little startled at my eager response, but that soon faded once my lips inched closer towards hers. The next sixty seconds were like pure bliss to me. Sparks flew throughout my body and even though Ari shouted out that a minute had passed a while ago, I kept kissing her.

"Woah woah, Beck, Jade, chill your beans and get on with the game!" Leon said amused

I (regrettably) pulled away from Liz and looked up at her to see her smiling at me.

"Okay Avan your go!" Ariana said.

"Erm… Leon, I dare you to go in Ari's fridge, get out some whipped cream, spray it all over your foot then lick it off."

"Aw man! Now my foots gonna get all sticky." Leon sighed as he walked towards the fridge in Ari's kitchen.

He came back with a can of squirty cream in his hand, sat down, sprayed it all over his foot, then licked it clean off.

"Aw, dude! That's rank!" Leon complained.

We all just sat there laughing our asses off at him.

Leon sighed then turned towards matt.

"Okay Matt, I dare you to swap clothes with Ariana." He smirked happily

"But she's wearing a dress!" Matt exclaimed.

"So?" everyone but Ariana said.

"Okay I use one of my chickens." Matt said and took of one of his socks.

"Okay my go!" Ari said.

"Okay, im gonna dare Liz AND Avan okay, I dare you toooo….. Er.. OH! Liz I dare you too straddled Avan's lap and he has to… leave a hickey on your neck!"

"ARIANA!" Liz yelled but was laughing at the same time

"Are you both using one of your chickens?" she asked us both.

"Well-"Liz started but I cut her off

"C'mon let's just get this over with." I encouraged her

"Fine" Liz sighed and walked over to me. She stood above me then lowered down to straddle my lap.

Liz's POV

God I was gonna kill Ariana for this later. She knew how much I liked Avan but did she have to go this far? I walked over to Avan and straddled his lap. He happily obliged to this dare so I wondered if he actually did feel the same way about me as I do for him.

He slowly leaned towards my neck and before I could think anything else of it, his lips were attached to my neck. He started to slowly suck on a_ certain_ point and a gasp and a moan escaped my lips, gaining giggles and 'ooohs' from the people around us. Avan seemed to think this as funny too so he started to bite and nip at the weak spot on my neck which got me moaning out his name. I was getting wet and from the looks of Avan's 'lower regions' below me, he was getting hard. The others obviously realized too as I heard Ariana let out a high pitched squeal and Leon and Matt saying "Oh my God" Avan quickly pulled away and I blushed. He shyly smiled up at me as I got off his lap and back to sitting between him and Leon.

The game went on like that for a couple more hours and before we knew it, it was 7:00. We all got bored and decided to snuggle up in Ari's living room with blankets and popcorn, to watch a movie.

Leon laid the three airbeds on the floor while Ari went to make popcorn. She already claimed one of the air beds and so did Matt and Leon which left me and Avan to take the sofa. Ariana came back in with the popcorn choose to watch 13 going on 30, a chick flick, but one we both loved and the boys never seemed to complain about it.

We all got comfy in our 'beds' for the night and watched the movie play. Avan was sat up on the sofa and I was sprawled out, my head on his lap. After about 30 minutes into the movie, o felt my eyes start to close. I lifted my head off of Avan's lap and looked around me. Leon, Ariana and Matt were all fast asleep on the airbeds. I looked up to see if he was awake still and he was. He gave me a lazy smile then said "Goodnight Mcgills" and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Night Jogia" I replied, and then drifted off to sleep.

**And done! Thanks again for my lovely reviewers! This chapter would have been up yesterday but I just so happen to be sick **

**Okay, so. I'm now going to be taking requests on stories and ideas for this story. So if any of you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen in this story, either PM me or leave it in your review. As for the requests, if anybody wants me to write a story (Bade/Elavan of course) just PM me and I will do as many stories for you as possible and give you credit for the idea **

**So, next 5 reviewers get a shoutout in my next chapter!**

**Thanks again, love you all! X**


End file.
